The Feeling of losing you
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: Rated T for save. Alternate version of chapter 83. The world was in reversal,but Chika still had one thing to say to Michiru.


**I don't own Z-loan**

**Beta by** **Zaralann **

* * *

Michiru looked around.

_'Where am I?'_

"You messed things up again." The grim reaper appeared along with Chitose. The girl jumped in surprise.

"Waa, Zarame-San?! You've returned to Shinigami?"

"Yeah."

"Then this is.. the world after death?!" The shinigigami nodded, a serious expression on his bandaged face.

"That's what the Higan call this place. This is beyond the door…This is where souls are gathered and stored."

Michiru looked sad.

"That means I've died…" She looked up to the redheaded male. "But I feel like I've been here before."

"Well yes." The reaper answered her confusion. "You've died before..." The girl looked shocked. "...and was brought here." He told her about how she was just a lump of date brought together. She understood finally why she got those eyes. Her eyes had a huge string of sadness in them.

"You idiot! Seriously, you think to much." She turned around only to see the careless Chitose.

"He's right." The girls eyes shined when she saw her best friends.

"Chika! Shito!" The girl ran to her companion.

The Shinigami quickly ruined the fun.

"You know that the consequences of your actions?" Michiru nodded, her face showed bitterness and sadness.

"The world is in reversal, right?" He nodded.

"The only reason you're still conscious is the fact that the ribbon connect you to the world."

_'That ribbon?'_

"You have two choices." He explained the choices. She looked even more saddened.

"Michiru, I would choose for the second." Chika gave his option. She started to tear up.

"But what about us? You two will forget me." She started crying and the duo both embraced her in a hug.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll remember you one day." Shito said in an gentle manner. Chika just whispered some words to calm her down.

"Can you three give us some privacy?" Chika looked at the three. They walked away. Then he stared at her green eyes. "Michiru?" She whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice cracked.

"I love you." His voice was clear. "I loved you since that day that you destroyed my miserable memories of my past." She wanted to answer him, but her voice refused. Or rather her emotions. "I will always fall in love with you. No matter how long it takes, how we meet and where, I will claim you. I love you, Kita Michiru. I'll always do." He closed the distance between them. The kiss was passionate and full of emotions. When they left each others lips, he started to disappear. "Goodbye, Michiru." And time turned back.

"Goodbye Chika."

* * *

**Every time I stop and stumble  
in doubt and darkness  
I close my eyes and think back to you.  
We made a vow, a promise,  
To carry onward,  
I'll see it through.**

* * *

It was a month after the reversal. A young but beautiful girl stood atop on a rooftop.

"Funeral complete." She closed her eyes.

_'Would they be proud of me?' _She putted her bow away and smiled. _'They would.'_ She looked at the sky.

"Chika…"

The first three days she was a bit depressed, but she knew she had to continue hunting zombies in order to pay her dept of. She picked the bow up, a weapon used by none of the current loaners, and it seems she was good in it. But sometimes the girl picked the sword in honor of the man she loved.

* * *

**That one day we'll be together  
I'll fight onward  
And see you again, my friend.  
I won't stop until the end,  
I won't give in.**

**Can you see me now? I'm racing  
Into that blue sky,  
Free and faster than ever before**

**There's no doubt that  
Could dare hold me back.**

* * *

"News announcement! A truck collide with a school bus and fire erupted. Two high school students have been confirmed dead. They are Shito Tachibana and Chika Akatsuki." The girl was not saddened by the news. In fact she was happy. She walked to the place of crime and looked around.

"We are here." The voice that she missed called to her. She walked over to the zombies. She gave them a hand. "Well, Let's make some money. I want to show my bow skills." The boys grabbed her hand, the hand that would lead them to a happy friend. The black-white haired smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I said so."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? R&R about it**

**Please support my story Fate/Aurum Rex. I'm getting desperate here for reviews.**


End file.
